The present invention relates to maintaining the integrity of data sent across a network spanning great distances, and more specifically, to tracking any cognitive corrections made to the data as it travels through the network.
Data corruption during transmission may have several causes. For example, data may be lost as a result of extreme path loss due to vast distances between communicating objects. Environmental conditions may also contribute to data corruption, especially when transmitting data wirelessly. For instance, space radiation may degrade data clarity or data transmissions may be blocked by other bodies (e.g. heavy clouds).